1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition and a method of treatment; more especially the invention is concerned with such a composition in the form of a mouthwash for treatment of fungal or yeast infections in the oral cavity; and with a method of treating subjects with fungal or yeast infections.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fungal or yeast infections in the mouth and throat are exhibited by patients suffering from AIDS, cancer and periodontal disorders.
There is no satisfactory treatment for these infections.
Chlorhexidine or N,N'-bis(4-chlorophenyl)-3,12-diimino-2,4,11,13-tetraazatetradecanediimida mide is a known disinfectant and topical antibacterial.
Glutaraldehyde or 1,3-diformylpropane is a known disinfectant used in high level disinfection of surgical equipment including equipment which can not be heat sterilized.